The Bro Incident
by otakunerd247
Summary: Eddy struggles from PTSD as he starts to remember everything that his big bro did to him all those years ago... will his family and friends especially be able to help him through this difficult time?
1. Chapter 1

**Some stories on here have used the name 'Matthew' for Eddy's bro, though it's never been confirmed as canon, I'll be using that for his name in this story, so I guess the credit goes to whoever came up with the name Matthew for Eddy's Bro.**

* * *

 _"Goodnight boys, we'll be back later tonight. Remember Eddy, Matthew is in charge."_

 _A young Eddy's eyes grew wide as he saw his parents leave for their weekly date night. His neck strained as he watched the car back out of the driveway and out of the small cul-de-sac. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the window seat, his brother stood next to him with a grim smile on his face._

 _Eddy felt immense pressure on his shoulder as he looked up and smiled at his big bro. "You ready to have some fun tonight, Eddy? I got heaps of cool games we can play together." Matthew stated, his smile growing wider as he saw Eddy's face brighten._

 _"Really, bro? That sounds awesome! What kind of games are they?"_

 _Matthew's smile grew.  
"There's this one game I think you'll love. It's called Uncle."_

 _Eddy looked a little confused, "I've never heard of that game before..."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, I'll show you how to play. I think you'll love it, it's a lot of fun."_

 _Matthew smiled when he saw the whites of Eddy's eyes again._

 _"What are you doing, bro?" Eddy asked, his voice becoming high pitched as Matthew made to grab his brother's leg._

 _"I thought you wanted to hang with me, pipsqueak. But I guess not, I could just lock you in the closet if you don't want to spend time with me tonight..." Matthew's expression quickly changed to sadness as he started to walk away._

 _Eddy suddenly spoke, "don't go, bro! I want to hang with you! Please just don't put me back in the closet! I'll play Uncle with you and any game you want!"_

 _Matthew grinned. He finally got him. "Excellent. Now, where were we..." he said, and went to grab his little bro's leg once more..._

13 year old Eddy shot up in a cold sweat. His night terrors were getting worse and worse as memories of his brother slowly trickled their way into his dreams each time he closed his eyes. Of course he didn't dare tell anyone about this, not even to Double D or Ed.

His phone on his bedside table beeped, and he saw he got a message from his friend Kevin. It still felt strange to consider Kevin as one of his closest friends, especially when they used to be at each other's throats all the time when they were younger. Though Kevin still called him a dork, but this time it was meant to be in a friendly manner and not used condescendingly.

 _'sorry if i woke u bro, but i just realised we had a assignment for geography tmrw, can i pls come by early in the morn to look at your notes?'_ Eddy rolled his eyes at Kevin's message. Since his parents had asked Double D to tutor him in school, Eddy's grades had been improved significantly enough through 'valuable hard work and determination' (as Double D put it) that he actually had other kids coming up to him to ask for help on their own work, which Eddy thought would never have happened otherwise.

He quickly typed a reply, ' _sure thing dude. better not get another detention, don't wanna miss nazz's party friday arvo for some stupid assignment'._

He got a reply a few minutes later. _'thanks man, you're a lifesaver. haha yeah i'm still bummed i missed the last one, i dont even care if i get detention anyway im still sneaking out. i'll see you at like 6ish.'_

Eddy smiled as he read the reply. Changing his alarm to 5:50, he finally put his phone away and rolled over, instantly falling asleep, the images from the Bro Incident tucked safely away in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **This is my first EEnE story, so I would really appreciate some good constructive criticism. I also apologise if Eddy seems a lttle bit OOC. And sorry about the length of this chapter, I'll definitely be trying to aim for at least 1,000 words next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once a week after school, Eddy had to go to therapy. It definitely was not his own decision to go, after numerous arguments with his parents he finally caved when his mother had convinced him that it would help with his 'night terrors'. To be honest, Eddy would do anything to stop the nightmares he constantly had of his elder brother.

Today was one of those days.

"So Eddy, have you been having any dreams lately?" His therapist gazed down on him from her chair, the standard pen and clipboard sitting on her lap.

Eddy shrugged.

"Now Eddy, I told you they are nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people suffer from PTSD. You are not alone in this," Margaret the Therapist informed her patient.

Eddy sighed. "It's like..." he started to say.

"Yes?" Margaret encouraged him gently.

"It's kind of like... He's almost actually _in_ the room with me. Crazy, I know. After all, he disappeared from Mondo A-Go Go last year and no one's seen him since... so how could it seem like he's in the room with me both mentally and physically? If he had moved back to the Cul-De-Sac everyone would _definitely_ know. Word travels fast in our neighbourhood, doc."

"Speaking of the Cul-De-Sac, those new friends of yours still good? They haven't been treating you poorly?"

"We're still pals, doc. Especially me and Kevin - "

"Kevin and I."

"Me and Kevin went to a party on Friday night. It was sick," Eddy replied.

Margaret The Therapist jotted down some notes on her clipboard. "What about your schoolwork? Are you still having difficulties with completing your homework?"

Eddy shook his head. "Nah, Double D helped me a ton last year. I've been getting B averages on my report cards every semester since then!" he declared proudly.

Margaret wrote something down, then looked at him and smiled. "You're a good young man, Mr McGee. Same time next week?"

"Same time next week, doc."

* * *

"Eddy, where _were_ you?" Double D reprimanded his friend as the third Ed boy finally showed up to the monster movie marathon that was about to start.

Eddy shrugged, throwing his backpack on the floor of Ed's messy bedroom and joined them in front of the TV. "I just got busy."

He saw Double D look at him suspiciously, but he quickly changed the subject. "So are we gonna start this marathon or what?" Eddy declared, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Ed, who was sitting on his couch in front of the TV.

"Hey! I was eating that Eddy!"  
"Aghhh! Get off me, Lumpy!"

"Gentlemen, please! May I suggest we compromise and leave the bowl in the middle of the floor so there are no further squabbles that could possibly lead to injury of one's self?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Double D. Just put the tape in and start the movie!" Eddy said.

Double D rolled his eyes as he put the tape into the VCR player.  
"Sometimes I wonder about you, Eddy..."

* * *

Eddy's sleep was restless later that night.

His brother kept appearing in every corner of his mind no matter how hard he tried to push him away.

Every time he closed his eyes, the evil grinning face of Matthew stared down at him. _"It's been a while, hasn't it, Pipsqueak?"_

Eddy gasped in fright as he heard his voice. He shot up in bed and opened his eyes - no sign of movement.

But how could it feel like bro was really in the room with him? It was only a dream, after all... wasn't it?

There's no way he could really be here...

 _Stop worrying! It's just a dream!_ Eddy thought, and once more attempted to go back to sleep.

 _"But how can you be so sure, Pipsqueak?"_

* * *

 **Yes I'm terrible at updates. But here is another chapter, hope you all liked it, I also appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
